Ben Hur/42
Kategoria:Ben Hur Ben-Hur wiódł na miejsce ukrzyżowania Baltazara, Simonidesa, Esterę i dwóch Galilejczyków. Kiedy stanął na przedzie, nie wiedział jakim sposobem zdołał się przez wzburzone tłumy przedostać; nie wiedział również, jaką teraz szli drogą, ani ile im to czasu zabrało. Szedł jakby nieprzytomny, nie słyszał, nie widział, ani myślał, dokąd idzie, jednak przyszedł. W stanie, w jakim się znajdował, nie mógł się zdobyć na żaden czyn, wola jego zmalała i stał się jak dziecię niedołężne? Postanowienia Boże są dla nas ludzi zawsze niepojęte, niemniej i środki, którymi Bóg te postanowienia przeprowadza i nam do wierzenia podaje. Ben-Hur z towarzystwem swoim stanął. W tejże chwili, jak gdyby się ocucił, widział i rozpoznawał wszystko, co się dzieje z zupełną dokładnością. Szczyt Golgoty był nieco przypłaszczony, piaszczysty bez żadnej roślinności; gdzieniegdzie sterczały nędzne łodygi hyzopu. Miejsce, które wybrano, na ukrzyżowanie, znajdowało się na najwyższym punkcie góry, podobne do czaszki. Dokoła utworzył się żywy mur z widzów, wstrzymywany od miejsca egzekucji przez szpaler rzymskich żołnierzy, którymi dowodził setnik. Ben-Hur dotarł aż do szpaleru żołnierzy i tu stanął. Wzgórze to zwało się w starym aramickim języku Golgotą - w łacińskim je nazywano Kalwarią, co znaczyło czaszka. Patrząc wokoło, nie ujrzeć ani piędzi wolnej ziemi, ni skały, ni zieleni, tylko tłumy, nieprzeliczone tłumy, tysiące - setki tysięcy narodu. Trzy miliony serc biło obojętnie dla mających być ukrzyżowanych łotrów - ale z natężoną uwagą oczekiwało, co się stanie z Nazarejczykiem - jedni byli pełni obawy, inni ciekawości, inni zaś nienawiści, gdy tymczasem Jego serce obejmowało wszystkich bez wyjątku miłością Boską i dla nich śmierć poniesie. Na wzgórzu stał dumnie we wspaniałym stroju arcykapłan. Postać jego górowała ponad wszystkich. Na szczycie, jeszcze wyżej, stał widziany przez wszystkich Nazarejczyk, milczący, cierpliwy, pokorny. Jakiś żołdak dał mu na urągowisko w rękę trzcinę, aby wyobrażała berło i dokończyła królewskiego stroju. Widok ten wywołał dookoła śmiechy, żarty i naigrawania. Gdyby to był tylko człowiek, jużby w sercu jego wygasła wszelka miłość dla swych współbliźnich. Oczy wszystkich zwrócone były na Nazarejczyka: w umyśle Ben-Hura zachodziła wielka zmiana, czy płynęła z litości, czy miała źródło w innym uczuciu? Dość, że zaczynał pojmować, iż jest coś wzniosłego nad wszelkie dobra świata, coś. co może dać słabemu człowiekowi siłę zniesienia udręczeń tak duszy, jak ciała; co więcej, to coś mogło wzbudzić nawet pragnienie śmierci. Cóżby to było? - pytał sam siebie i przyszło mu na myśl, że to może owe życie duszy, które głosił Baltazar i zaczął je jaśniej pojmować, a w tym świetle zrozumiał, że powołaniem Nazarejczyka było zaprowadzenie tych, co Go kochali, poza świat, do Królestwa, które Jego i ich czekało. Równocześnie z tą myślą zdało mu się, że gdzieś w powietrzu, czy w chmurach, brzmiały wyrazy tyle razy z ust Jego słyszane: - Jam Zmartwychwstanie i Żywot. Słowa te dźwięczały ciągle, przybrały kształt, nabrały jasności i nowego znaczenia. Ludzie zwykli powtarzać pytanie, gdy pragną lepiej ująć i utrwalić odpowiedź, tak czynił Ben-Hur, patrząc na postać, stojącą na wzgórzu. Kto jest Zmartwychwstaniem i Żywotem? - Jam jest, zdawała się mówić postać - mówić dla niego samego i natychmiast poczuł w swym sercu pokój, jakiego nigdy nie zaznał - pokój, który jest końcem wątpliwości i tajemnic, początkiem miłości i jasnego zrozumienia. Z tego usposobienia, pełnego cudnych marzeń, wyrwały Ben-Hura nowe odgłosy i uderzenia młotów. Wtedy ujrzał na szczycie wzgórza to, czego dotąd w swym zamyśleniu nie zauważył, ludzi i żołnierzy, przygotowujących krzyże. Doły na wbicie tych krzyży były już gotowe, a teraz przytwierdzano poprzeczne belki. - Każ się ludziom spieszyć - rzekł arcykapłan do setnika, a wskazując na Nazarejczyka, dodał, musi umrzeć przed zachodem słońca i być pogrzebanym, aby ziemia nie została skalana. Tak nakazuje prawo. Jeden z żołnierzy, litościwszy od innych, zbliżył się do Nazarejczyka i podał Mu napój, którego ten nie przyjął; drugi z żołnierzy zdjął Mu z szyi kartkę z napisem i przybił ją do krzyża - na tym skończyły się przygotowania. - Krzyże są gotowe! - rzekł setnik do arcykapłana. Niech bluźnierca pierwszy umiera - powiedział. - Kiedy jest Synem Bożym, niech sam siebie zbawi... zobaczymy. Tłum, który dotąd patrzył z niecierpliwością na przygotowania, i cały ten czas domagał się ukrzyżowania, w tej chwili umilkł nagle. Zbliżała się chwila, najstraszniejsza - przybijania skazanych do krzyża. Skoro żołnierze ujęli Nazarejczyka. dreszcz przeszedł widzów, najokrutniejsi zadrżeli. Wielu mniemało, że powietrze się oziębiło. Tak tłumaczono sobie mróz. co przechodził po ciele. - Jakaż okropna cisza! - mówiła Estera, obejmując ojca za szyję; ten zaś przypominając sobie własne tortury, przysunął jej twarz do piersi i mówił z drżeniem: - Nie patrz, Estero, nie patrz; zdaje mi się, że gdy to widzę winni czy niewinni pospołu przeklętymi będą. Baltazar padł na kolana. Synu Hura mówił Simonides coraz więcej wzruszony. - Synu Hura, jeżeli Jehowa miłośnie nie wyciągnie Swej ręki, Izrael stracony, a i my z nim. Ben-Hur odparł uspokajająco: Śniłem, czy widziałem, dość, że wiem, dlaczego tak się stać musi: taką jest Boga i Nazarejczyka wola. Czyńmy więc, jak to czyni Egipcjanin, bądźmy spokojni i módlmy się. Gdy podniósł oczy ku wzgórzu, znów usłyszał te same słowa: - Jam jest Zmartwychwstanie i Żywot. We czci i pokorze skłonił głowę, jakby nadsłuchując. Tymczasem na szczycie postępowało dzieło. Straż zdjęła suknie z Nazarejczyka i stał obnażony pod milionem spojrzeń, na całym ciele było znać krwawe pręgi od odebranych dziś rano plag. Położono Go bez litości na krzyżu, najpierw rozciągnięto ręce na poprzecznej belce, gwoździe były ostre, kilka chwil starczyło, aby przebić dłonie. Ale jeszcze nie koniec, trzeba było spłaszczyć kolana, płasko rozciągnąć stopy na drewnie, po czym założono jedną nogę na drugą i jednym gwoździem przytwierdzono obie. Głuchy odgłos przybijania rozległ się daleko; wszyscy drżeli na sam widok spadającego młota. Ofiara złości ludzkiej nie wydała ni jęku boleści, ni skargi; głuche panowało milczenie, nie dozwalające wrogom tryumfować, ani zwolennikom rozpaczać lub bronić. - W którą stronę chcesz, aby patrzał? - zapytał surowy żołdak. - Zwróćcie mu twarz ku Świątyni - odparł arcykapłan - niech umierając, patrzy na święty przybytek, który znieważył. Żołnierze pochwycili krzyż i zanieśli na miejsce przeznaczenia. Tam go spuścili w dół. Ciało Nazarejczyka zawisło między niebem a ziemią; całym ciężarem opadło i wisiało tylko na skrwawionych rękach. Mimo strasznej męczarni nie wydał jęku, ani skargi - a usta Jego wymówiły prośbę, świadczącą o Jego boleści: - Ojcze, przebacz im, bo nie wiedzą co czynią. W tej chwili krzyż, widniejąc na tle nieba, panował ponad otoczeniem, mnóstwo zgromadzonego ludu powitało go okrzykiem radości, a wszyscy bliżej stojący i umiejący czytać, głośno odczytywali napis nad głową Nazarejczyka, podając treść jego drugim, tak że wzgórza całe brzmiały szyderczym okrzykiem: - Bądź pozdrowień. Królu Żydowski! Cześć Tobie, Królu Żydowski! Arcykapłan, zrozumiawszy treść napisu, sprzeciwiał się jego umieszczeniu, ale na próżno, więc utytułowany i uznany król patrzył gasnącymi oczyma na spokojny u stóp rozłożony gród, co go tak zdradził haniebnie. Słońce szybko dochodziło południa, wzgórza świeciły blaskiem, góry kąpały się w świetle. Miasto, jego Świątynia, pałace, wieże, szczyty, odbijały jego jasne promienie. Nagle zaczęło się ściemniać, jak gdyby wieczór zapadał; gdy jednak ciemności się wzmagały, nie uszło to uwagi zgromadzonych. Umilkły śmiechy i krzyki, ludzie nie wierząc swym własnym oczom, patrzyli jedni na drugich ciekawie; widząc na swych twarzach zdziwienie, patrzyli znów w niebo ku słońcu, potem na znikające w ciemnościach wzgórza i okolicę. Na koniec każdy zwracał znów wzrok na pagórek, na którym się odgrywała straszna scena, a potem po sobie, blednąc pod grozą strasznego zjawiska. - Ależ to chmura zakryła słońce i wnet przejdzie - mówił uspokajająco Simonides do przestraszonej Estery. - Zresztą może to mgła, ale i ta rychło się rozproszy. Ben-Hur inaczej myślał. - Ani to mgła, ani chmura - mówił - ale żywe duchy proroków i świętych, co z miłosierdzia dla siebie i przyrody zasłaniają słońce, by nie patrzało na taką zgrozę. Zaprawdę, mówię tobie, Simonidesie, iż Ten ukrzyżowany jest Synem Boga. Zdziwienie padło na kupca, gdy słyszał te słowa; Ben-Hur zaś zbliżył się do klęczącego Baltazara i kładąc rękę na ramieniu czcigodnego starca, rzekł: - O mądry Egipcjaninie, słuchaj, gdyż przyznaję, że tylko Ty miałeś słuszność, bo Nazarejczyk jest zaprawdę Synem Boga! Baltazar przyciągnął go do siebie, mówiąc: Nie dziw, żem Go poznał pierwej od Ciebie, gdyż Go widziałem dziecięciem w żłóbku, co Mu był pierwszym posłaniem. Czemuż jednak dane mi było dożyć tego strasznego dnia, czemu nie umarłem wraz z braćmi? Jakże szczęśliwi Melchior i Kasper! - Uspokój się - mówił Ben-Hur - niezawodnie są oni tu w pobliżu. - I oto mrok stawał się ciemnością, która się coraz wzmagała; mimo to nie zaprzestano dalszej roboty na wzgórzu. Już obu złoczyńców jednego po drugim na krzyż przybito i krzyże wpuszczono w wykopane ku temu doły, po czym straż się usunęła, a przystęp do wzgórza i krzyży był wolny. Tłum rzucił się niby fala przybywająca, co jeden odszedł, drugi już zajął jego miejsce i znów go wyparto - wśród tego pełno śmiechu i naigrawania z Nazarejczyka: - Ha! ha! - wołali żołnierze - jeśliś królem żydowskim, ratuj sam siebie. - Ej! - mówił arcykapłan - jeśli teraz zejdzie, uwierzymy w Niego. Inni wstrząsając głowami, mówili: Może zburzyć świątynię i odbudować ją w trzech dniach, a siebie nie może wyratować. Nikt nie zastanowił się nad Nazarejczykiem, nikomu nie wyrządził krzywdy, większa część po raz pierwszy w tej go widziała godzinie, przecież obrzucano Go złorzeczeniami, a litowano się nad złoczyńcami - bo taką bywa siła uprzedzenia. Ta noc z nieba zesłana przerażała Esterę i wielu innych. - Chodźmy do domu! błagała po wiele razy, dodając: - Czyż nie widzicie gniewu Bożego? Jakież okropności zdarzyć się jeszcze mogą! Lękam się. Simonides nie zwracał uwagi na prośby córki, mówił mało, ale był bardzo wzruszony. Widząc, że po pierwszej godzinie tłum znacznie się zmniejszył na samym wzgórzu, Simonides wraz ze swoimi postanowił się zbliżyć do krzyża. Ben-Hur wspierał Baltazara, który z wolna począł wstępować... Z tego nowego miejsca mniej wyraźnie widzieli Nazarejczyka, wydał im się ciemną postacią, zawieszoną w przestrzeni, ale za to mogli Go lepiej słyszeć. Zrazu słyszeli tylko stłumione westchnienia dowodzące większej wytrzymałości od towarzyszy, których jęki i wrzaski wypełniały każdą przerwę w ogólnym zgiełku. I druga z kolei godzina od ukrzyżowania minęła, a były to godziny obelg, naigrawań, szyderstw i strasznego konania. W ciągu tego czasu raz jeden przemówił, gdy kilka kobiet uklękło pod krzyżem i wśród nich poznał matkę i ukochanego ucznia. - Niewiasto - rzekł podniesionym głosem - oto syn twój! - A do ucznia: oto matka twoja. Nadeszła wreszcie trzecia godzina, tłum oblegał jeszcze ciągle wzgórze, trzymała go tam mimo ciemności jakaś niepojęta siła; w ogóle jednak zdawał się spokojniejszym, choć słychać było głosy nawołujących się wśród ciemności. Do krzyża jednak zbliżali się w milczeniu, nawet straż, która tak niedawno rzucała losy o suknię Ukrzyżowanego, stała teraz w cichości i rozmyślaniu wraz z dowódcą i więcej na krzyż, niż na tłum, zwracała uwagę. Każde westchnienie lub pochylenie głowy nie uszło ich baczności, najdziwniejsza jednak zmiana w arcykapłanie i jego orszaku, wśród którego było kilku, którzy brali udział w śledztwie i przesłuchaniu dzisiejszej nocy. Przez cały czas pochodu i ukrzyżowania zachowywali wspaniały spokój, ale gdy ciemności zaległy ziemię, stracili swą pewność. Byli wśród nich uczeni w astronomii i obeznani ze zjawiskami przyrody tak wówczas strasznymi dla tłumu; im porządek świata od pradziadów dobrze był znanym, poczynili nawet wielce znaczące odkrycia, a służba zaś w Świątyni wspierała ich umiejętności. Gdy słońce ćmić się zaczęło, obstąpili astronomowie arcykapłana, radząc nad tym zjawiskiem. - Nie może to być zaćmienie, bo jest właśnie pełnia! - Gdy nikt na to nie znalazł odpowiedzi, ciemności trwały dalej i nikt ich wyjaśnić nie mógł, zaczęli przypuszczać, iż są w związku z Nazarejczykiem. Myśl ta przeraziła ich niewymownie, a stojąc poza szeregiem żołnierzy, słyszeli każde słowo Nazarejczyka i z najwyższą obawą liczyli jego westchnienia, szepcąc z przerażeniem: Człowiek ten jest Mesjaszem - biada nam! Ben-Hurem nie szarpały już wątpliwości, spokój panował w jego umyśle i sercu, modlił się tylko gorąco o przyspieszenie końca. Drugim przedmiotem jego myśli był Simonides, znał dobrze jego usposobienie i czuł, że się waha na progu wiary. Widział tę niepospolitą głowę w uroczystym zamyśleniu, schyloną lub wznoszącą się ku słońcu, jakby je pytając o przyczynę ciemności. Żal mu nareszcie było Estery, która tuliła się do ojca, tłumiąc bojaźń, aby nie przerywać mu wątku myśli, w których był pogrążony. Uspokajał ją od czasu do czasu, mówiąc: Nie lękaj się, ale patrz wraz ze mną, bo zaprawdę możesz żyć dwa razy tak długo jak ja, a nie ujrzysz nic tak ważnego dla ludzkości, jak ta sprawa; zresztą czekajmy na objawienia, wszak mogą być jeszcze. Zostańmy do końca. Trzecia godzina dochodziła połowy, aliści kilku nędzarzy, wyrzutków społeczeństwa, zamieszkujących jaskinie i stare groby w pobliżu miasta, stanęło u stóp krzyża, mówiąc: - Oto nasz nowy Król żydowski! Inni wołali wśród śmiechu i naigrawań: - Uzdrów nas! uzdrów. Królu żydowski! Gdy nie było odpowiedzi, zbliżyli się jeszcze więcej: - Jeśliś jest Królem żydowskim, lub synem Boga, zejdź! - mówili głośno. Wtedy jeden ze złoczyńców zaprzestał jęczeć i wołał urągając: - Jeśliś jest Chrystusem, pomóż nam i Sobie. Lud śmiejąc się, przyklaskiwał bluźnierstwom; tymczasem drugi odrzekł pierwszemu: - Czyż nie boisz się Boga? My cierpimy zasłużenie, ale Ten sprawiedliwy czymże zawinił, że Go potępiono? A my sprawiedliwie, bo godną zapłatę za uczynki nasze ponosimy, lecz ten nic złego nie uczynił. Słowa te zdziwiły otaczających; jakież zaś było ich przerażenie, gdy tenże sam łotr wśród ciszy, co zaległa wokoło, zwrócił się do Nazarejczyka, mówiąc błagalnie: - Panie, pomnij na mnie, gdy przyjdziesz do królestwa Twego. Zdumiał się na te słowa Simonides. "Gdy przyjdziesz do królestwa Twego" - wyrazy te odpowiadały na jego wątpliwości i rozmowy z Baltazarem. - Słyszałeś? - pytał Ben-Hur. - Oto ten złoczyńca poświadcza, że królestwo Jego nie jest z tego świata, gdy do innego idzie; to się zgadza z tym, co ja we śnie widziałem. - Cicho - odrzekł Simonides, głosem więcej niż kiedykolwiek stanowczym - cicho, proszę cię, bo mógłbym niedosłyszeć odpowiedzi Nazarejczyka. Jakoż równocześnie od krzyża dał się słyszeć głos dziwnie słodki i dźwięczny: - Zaprawdę mówię tobie: dziś ze Mną będziesz w raju. Simonides czekał słów dalszych w milczeniu, a gdy nic nie zakłócało ciszy, złożył ręce mówiąc: - Dosyć, dosyć, o Panie! Ciemności ducha mego rozproszyły się, patrzę jak Baltazar, oczyma wiary. Nareszcie znalazła zapłatę wierność zacnego sługi, bo choć połamane jego ciało nigdy już zdrowym nie będzie, choć pamięć tych strasznych boleści nie zatrze się nigdy wraz ze wspomnieniem ciężkich lat. to nowe życie otworzyło się przed nim - życie, które się zowie rajem. Tam znajdzie królestwo, o którym marzył i króla, którego tak gorąco oczekiwał. Wobec tej pewności spokój zapanował w jego duszy. A tam w pobliżu krzyża rozpacz i przerażenie. Przewrotni i chytrzy kazuiści w trudnym byli położeniu, bo oto Nazarejczyk, którego na śmierć skazali za to, że głosił się Mesjaszem, powtórzył to bardziej stanowczo niż kiedykolwiek wobec majestatu śmierci i tłumu, obiecując raj złoczyńcy! To okropne! Drżeli z przerażenia, a arcykapłan mimo swej pychy, czuł obawę i lęk. I nic dziwnego! Skądże człowiek czerpie zaufanie, jeśli nie z prawdy? A cóż prawda, jeśli nie Bóg? W lej chwili omal, że nie uciekli. Oddech Ukrzyżowanego stawał się trudniejszym, westchnienia coraz to głębsze i rzadsze. Tylko trzy godziny na krzyżu i już kona! Wiadomość ta obiegła tłumy i wnet wiedzieli ją wszyscy. Ucichły gwary: złowroga cisza zaległa w powietrzu, czyniąc je dusznym i parnym wśród strasznej ciemności. Można było zapomnieć, że na wzgórzach stały tysiące ludu, oczekując czegoś strasznego taka panowała cisza! Wtem od krzyża ponad tłumy dał się słyszeć krzyk boleści, jeśli nie skargi i wyrzutu: - Boże mój. Boże, czemuś mnie opuścił? Głos ten przeraził wszystkich, a w szczególności wzruszył niejednego. Żołnierze przynieśli dla siebie wino i wodę w kadzi, stawiając ją niedaleko Ben-Hura. Umoczywszy w płynie, co już był raczej octem, gąbkę do długiego kija przymocowaną, można było zwilżyć język cierpiącego. Ben-Hur przypomniał sobie studnię w Nazarecie, ów napój, co go pokrzepił na całe życie, i uległszy popędowi serca, zmoczył gąbkę i zbliżył się do krzyża. - Co czynisz? Nie czyń tego! - wołano zewsząd, a choć głosy były pełne złości, nie dał się Ben-Hur odstraszyć i przyłożył gąbkę do ust Nazarejczyka. Za późno, za późno! Oblicze, na które w tej chwili patrzył Ben-Hur, jaśniało dziwnym światłem, choć całe krwią i pyłem ziemi pokryte, oczy rozwarły się szeroko, jakby utkwione w jakiś przedmiot niewidzialny i oddalony, usta wpółotwarte, wymówiły z wyrazem zadowolenia, ulgi, zwycięstwa, wielką odniesionego ofiarą: - Wypełniło się! Oto jak bohater poświęcenia obchodził zwycięstwo i tryumf! Wnet oczy zgasły, głowa opadła na piersi. Ben-Hur sądził, że już walka skończona, ale dusza, co już rozpoczęła swój zwycięski pochód ku niebu, zdobyła się jeszcze na ostatnie wysilenie, a wszyscy otaczający usłyszeli słowa, wymówione serdecznym głosem. Jakby do kogoś będącego w pobliżu: - Ojcze, w ręce Twoje oddaję ducha mego! Ostatnie drgnienie wstrząsnęło ciałem, krzyk trwogi rozdarł powietrze i posłannictwo skończyło się wraz z życiem. Pomnij, czytelniku, że z miłości pękło serce Twego Zbawiciela! Gdy Ben-Hur wrócił do swych przyjaciół, rzekł z prostotą: - Skończyło się, nie żyje! Z niepojętą szybkością wieść ta obiegła tłumy, nikt nie śmiał wyrzec jej głośno, szeptem biegła od wzgórza do wzgórza, a zawierała jeden wyraz: - umarł! umarł! - I nic więcej. Stało się zadość życzeniom tłumów; czemuż zamiast się cieszyć, stoją w niemym przerażeniu? Czyżby krew Jego do nich przyległa? Stoją tak chwilę, spoglądając po sobie, jakby szukając śladów tej krwi, wtem ziemia wśród strasznego łoskotu drżeć poczęła, ludzie w trwodze opierali się jedni na drugich, bezwiednie chwytając się wzajemnie. Chwila, a stracą świadomość wszystkiego; nagle ustąpiła ciemność i cudne słońce Wschodu oświeciło smugą trzy drżące od wstrząśnień ziemi krzyże! Każdy z obecnych objął spojrzeniem trzy krzyże, przecież najwidoczniejszym,najwyraźniejszym był krzyż środkowy, jakby całym ciężarem przygniatał ziemię, a rósł coraz wyżej w niebiosa. Wobec grozy tego krzyża, każdy, co się naigrawał z Nazarejczyka, każdy, co śmiał Go uderzyć, każdy, co wołał: ukrzyżuj Go: - każdy, co Go prowadził na śmierć okrutną i pragnął w głębi serca tej śmierci, czuł się jakby sam jeden winowajcą w tłumie. A takich ilu było? Jeden przeciw dziesięciu. Cóż więc czynią? Biada im! strach pędzi i zda im się, że uciekać muszą, gdyż niebo groźne, a ziemia spod stóp się usuwa. Uciekają, biegną, wytężając wszystkie siły, popłoch rośnie z każdą chwilą, spieszą konno, na wielbłądach, wozami i pieszo. A z nimi pędzi trwoga, a ziemia zda się ścigać okrutników, co krew niewinną przelali, bo drży złowrogo, wywracając ich i wstrzymując straszliwym grzmotem, co łono gór przedziera i pod ich stopami ściele przepaście. Tłuszcza morderców trwoży się i w nagłej skrusze bijąc się w piersi, krzyczy z bojaźni, że krew Sprawiedliwego padła na nich. Mieszkańcy świętego grodu i cudzoziemcy, kapłani i świeccy, żebracy. Saduceusze, faryzeusze, pędzą, padają na ziemię, wikłają się jedni z drugimi, a wśród ogólnego przerażenia, wzywają Boskiej pomocy. Na próżno! Biada im! Ziemia straszliwym hukiem odpowiada im gniewnie, nie odróżniając nikogo. Jakiż wśród tego los arcykapłana? Okropność spustoszenia, co sieje grozę i przerażenie, nie zważa na godności, ani odróżnia władcy od braci; oto padł pyszny Annasz w pył ziemi jako inni, odpadają hafty i ozdoby jego szat, srebrne dzwonki nabite ziemią nie wydają głosu, usta nawet pełne pyłu, nie zdolne wymówić słowa. On i naród jego pospołu jednemu ulegli losowi. Krew Nazarejczyka spadła na nich! Gdy nowy promień słońca oświecił miejsce Ukrzyżowania, u stóp krzyża stała Matka Nazarejczyka. ukochany Jego uczeń, wierne niewiasty z Galilei, setnik wraz z żołnierzami i Ben- Hur ze swoimi. Ci nie brali udziału w ucieczce, bo myśli ich nie były na ziemi. Usiądź tu - rzekł Ben-Hur do Estery, wskazując jej miejsce u nóg ojca. - Zasłoń oczy i nie patrz w górę, a zaufaj Panu i duchowi Tego Sprawiedliwego, który niewinnie śmierć poniósł. - Winniśmy Go odtąd zwać Chrystusem - rzekł uroczyście Simonides. - Niech się stanie, jak rzekłeś - odparł Ben-Hur. Nowe wstrząśnienie ziemi zatrzęsło pagórkiem, złoczyńcy na krzyżach podnieśli straszliwy wrzask, a Ben-Hur choć hukiem ziemi ogłuszony, spojrzał w stronę Baltazara i ujrzał, że starzec leży na ziemi. Pospieszył ku niemu, wołając go, ale wołał na próżno, bo czcigodny mąż nie należał już do żyjących. Teraz przypomniał sobie Juda, że w odpowiedzi na ostatnie słowa Zbawiciela, słyszał jakiś okrzyk. Wtedy nie zastanowił się nad tym, z czyjej on wydarł się piersi, teraz słusznie wierzył, że duch Egipcjanina towarzyszył Panu w chwili, gdy swe rajskie Królestwo odbierał w posiadanie. W myśli tej było słuszne poczucie nagrody, należącej się wiernemu słudze. Jeśli Kasper odebrał zapłatę swej wiary, Melchior miłość, to zaprawdę zasłużył na nią i ten, którego długie życie zdobiły nieśmiertelnym odblaskiem silna wiara, miłość i dobre uczynki. Słudzy Baltazara uciekli w popłochu i dopiero, gdy się wszystko uspokoiło, zanieśli obaj Galilejczycy zwłoki jego w lektyce do miasta. Smutny to był orszak, co w owym dniu, na zawsze pamiętnym, wstępował w południową bramę pałacu Hurów przy blasku zachodzącego słońca. Prawie równocześnie zdjęto ciało Mesjasza z krzyża. Zwłoki Baltazara zaniesiono do gościnnej komnaty, służba płacząc otaczała jego łoże, bo był kochany przez wszystkich, gdy jednak ujrzeli twarz zmarłego, jakby uśmiechniętą i rozpromienioną,otarli łzy, mówiąc: - Zaprawdę, błogo mu jest - szczęśliwszym dla niego wieczór, niż poranek dnia dzisiejszego. Nie chciał Ben-Hur powierzyć słudze obowiązku zawiadomienia Iras o losie jej ojca; poszedł więc po nią sam, aby ją przyprowadzić do zwłok starca. Idąc, wyobrażał sobie jej rozpacz, gdy się dowie, że została sama na świecie; wobec tej myśli gotów był jej przebaczyć i litować się nad nią. Przypomniał sobie, że dotąd nie pytał, czemu jej z nimi nie było i gdzie się mogła znajdować; wyrzucał sobie to zapomnienie, szczególniej wobec tej strasznej wieści, której był wysłańcem. Doszedłszy do jej komnat, uchylił zasłony, co stanowiła wejście, nie odebrał odpowiedzi na swe wołanie, chociaż słyszał odgłos otwieranych dalszych drzwi. Powtórzywszy wołanie, podniósł zasłonę i wszedł do pustej komnaty, stamtąd poszedł jej szukać na dachu, a nie znalazłszy,pytał służbę. Nikt w ciągu dnia nie widział pięknej Egipcjanki, a po dalszym, próżnym poszukiwaniu, wrócił Ben-Hur do gościnnej komnaty, gdzie u zwłok starca zajął miejsce nieobecnej córki. Wtedy to patrząc na uśpione snem wiecznym oblicze starca, myślał, jak miłosiernym dla swego starego sługi był Chrystus. U bram Królestwa ustają boleści tego żywota, choćby się nawet z braku miłości rodziły. Po odbytym pogrzebie i po upływie dziesięciu dni prawem przepisanych, sprowadził Ben-Hur matkę i Tirze do domu; od owego dnia pod tym dachem wymawiano z czcią należną najdroższe sercu ludzkiemu imiona: BÓG OJCIEC I CHRYSTUS SYN